Chinese patent application No. CN200920006325.5 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 7,601,021 and corresponding to Taiwanese Patent TWM359141) discloses a connector assembly, which mainly comprises an upper cage, a heat dissipating piece, a heat dissipating piece latch member and a light guiding column. The heat dissipating piece latch member allows the heat dissipating piece to be engaged with the upper cage. The light guiding column is provided to the heat dissipating piece latch member, and is used to guide a light beam emitted from a LED positioned on a circuit board, the LED may be used to display whether a connector chip module is failed or not. Heat generated by the connector chip module is effectively dissipated out via the heat dissipating piece and the heat dissipating piece latch member which are detachable, so as to reduce possibility of damaging the connector chip module. Furthermore, two sides of the heat dissipating piece latch member each have a recessed groove, two positions of the light guiding column each have a cylinder corresponding to the recessed groove so as to be correspondingly inserted into the recessed groove.
However, the above known recessed groove is a fork shape opened upwardly, therefore the cylinder of light guiding column is easily detached from the recessed groove, and when the cylinder is inserted into the recessed groove, two sides of the fork opening of the recessed groove should be pushed outwardly and expanded, thereby easily causing the recessed groove to be deformed.
Also, Chinese patent application No. CN201120303406.9 (corresponding to Taiwanese patent TWM418473) discloses a pluggable cage of a connector, which mainly comprises a cage and a light guiding column, the cage is cooperatively formed by an upper plate, a lower plate and two opposite side plates connecting the upper plate and the lower plate, and the cage is a structure integrally formed. The light guiding column is provided above the upper plate. Herein, the light guiding column has a primary rod and two auxiliary rods respectively extending from the primary rod. The two auxiliary rods each have a recessed hole, and the two side plates of the cage each have a protruding tab protruding outwardly, each protruding tab may be engaged with the corresponding recessed hole, so as to allow the light guiding column to be engaged with the two side plates of the cage via the two auxiliary rods. Furthermore, the upper plate has a protruding piece, a distal end of the protruding piece is formed with a plurality of arc opening portions, the primary column of the light guiding column is disposed to the arc opening portions, and the primary column may be further provided with a stopping member engaged with the protruding piece. With the above configuration, the light guiding column may be firmly engaged with the cage.
However, in the above prior art, the engagement between the two recessed holes and the two protruding tabs may not be sufficient firm as the two protruding tabs are easily detached from the two recessed holes. In addition, because the protruding piece is formed from punching the upper plate, when a heat sink is provided to the upper plate, an installing position of the light guiding column must be raised upwardly, but the upper plate does not have enough volume for forming a higher protruding piece, therefore the installing position of the light guiding column is limited.